Sliding and movement of parts in manufacturing processes, as well as in powertrain and transmission systems of vehicle engines, are enhanced by paying attention to tribological properties. Conventionally, friction reduction is achieved in machining processes by fully flooding the surface of the machined area with metal working lubricants, which reduce friction and act as coolants. In recent years, machine quality lubrication (MQL) has been used as an alternative to such flooding processes. MQL lubricants usually include a mist of oil-based lubricant in minimum quantity instead of the larger quantities used with conventional machining lubricants.